Leaving With The Right Person
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Alec can't tear his eyes away from Clary and the guy she's standing in the corner with. He won't let her leave with him. OneShot. AlecClary.


_So this is obviously very AU and it's because the guy who plays Alec, Kevin Zegers, is gorgeous. Plain and simple. I have been in love with him since I was five years old and saw him in _Air Bud_. So in this story he is most definitely _not gay.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _Mortal Instruments _series. _

"What's the bet your sister is dressing her up like a whore?" Jace Wayland smirked at Alec Lightwood who just rolled his eyes, his expression as stoic as usual. Jace let out an exasperated sigh before glancing one last time in the mirror at his reflection before the two boys made their way into the hallway, walking toward Isabelle Lightwood's room where the two girls were.

"Oi! Hurry up!" Alec rapped his knuckles on the wooden door.

"Hold the fuck up!" Isabelle snapped back. Alec rolled his eyes over to Jace who shrugged, burying his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. The door opened a second later and Isabelle came out, teetering on heels that made her taller than the two boys.

"You look like a slut," Alec stated, his eyes skimming over, blank with disinterest. Jace grinned at Isabelle, pushing his hair away from his face. "We ready?"

"Yeah," Isabelle nodded. "Clary! Come on!" Alec groaned as he realized they were still waiting on the second girl. Isabelle narrowed her eyes at her brother as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her dress was a dark red and it clung to her breasts and curves, so short that there was no way in hell she would be able to bend over without flashing the world the lacy underwear she was wearing. "Clary!" Isabelle snapped, leaning through her door and pulling the younger girl out. Clarissa Fray looked more than a little uncomfortable as she stumbled out the door and Alec felt his eyebrows pull together as he looked over at her.

Jace had been right about Isabelle dressing Clary up, and she was showing a little more skin than usual, but the way she completed the outfit with a pair a dark purple Chucks took away the slutty edge. Her dress was almost as short Isabelle's, black and lacy, clinging to her body and her bare legs. The makeup around her eyes was smoky and her lips were painted a glossy red, her auburn hair hanging in curls around her shoulders and back. Her eyes flickered from Jace to Alec nervously. Alec just gave a short shake of his head and began walking back down the hallway.

"Looking hot, Clary," Jace grinned at her and slung an arm around her shoulder. She gave him a small smile, although her eyes were trained on Alec's back as they followed him from the Institute.

It wasn't often that the four weren't busy, or weren't recovering from their daily duties. When there was a night like this, when they had no urgent matters, they took advantage of it. Magnus Bane held legendary parties at his nightclub, and although they had a dangerous edge to them, that just added to the fun. Alec stayed out in front of his sister and friends, his shoulders hunched against the cold. Every now and again he would turn and looked over his shoulder, and when his eyes would fall on Clary, she would chew down nervously on her lower lip.

Only that girl could look that hot, and still look _that _innocent.

And that innocence was why Alec couldn't be back there walking alongside her.

Inside the club, the music was pounding, running through their bodies like an electric shock. Isabelle was the first one to latch onto another guy, her smile seductive, pulling him into her. She grasped a shot from a nearby bench, throwing it back as they backed onto the dance floor, her body flush against his. Jace smirked at them before he went over to the bar, the lights spinning around the room, occasionally illuminating his face. Alec took his usual spot by the back wall, holding a bottle of bourbon in his hand. It wasn't that he didn't have game, because he had laid more girls than he could count, but lately he just hadn't been feeling it.

Clary had thrown back a couple shots, not enough to get drunk but enough to feel the buzz running through her veins. Alec couldn't take his eyes off her. She stood at the bar, by herself, ordering another shot. She was swaying slightly to the music, her hips rolling tantalizingly slow, and her lips parted slightly. Every now and then she would close her eyes, just taking in the atmosphere. Alec pressed his lips together as he saw a guy approaching her, his eyes predatory. Clary threw back another shot just as he put his hand on her hip, and she turned to face him, a small smile on her face. A moment later, he was pulling her into the throngs of drunken people dancing. Alec's jaw tensed as he saw the guys hands travel down her sides, landing on her hips and pulling her closer to him.

It was then that Alec realized maybe he had been wrong earlier.

Maybe she wasn't as innocent as he had believed.

She had looked nervous back at the Institute, unsure of herself in the tight lacy dress that pressed her cleavage upward and showed her toned legs. But here, with a little alcohol in her and a hot guy practically drooling over her, she looked confident. And the way she was dancing…Alec had to breathe in heavily through his nose to calm himself down.

God, he had never been this attracted to anyone in his life.

"I don't understand why you haven't screwed her already," Isabelle's voice was breathy in his ear. Alec rolled his eyes at his sister, who was not bothering to look over at him.

"Yeah, because that will go down well with Jace," he snorted.

"Since when do you care what Jace thinks? He screws a different girl every chance he gets," Isabelle replied.

"What I meant was that our _almighty leader _might not want us sleeping with each other. You know how chicks get once sex is involved," Alec rolled his eyes and it was Isabelle's turn to snort.

"Did you see the way he was looking at her tonight? If she was interested in him, those two would never have left the Institute tonight," she grinned.

"You don't need to interested in someone to have sex," Alec stated.

"No, but it makes it so much more fun," her smile was devious. "And you two are already halfway there." Alec's eyebrows raised at her, as though he had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh please, don't play dumb with me. Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't mentally undressed her more than five times tonight." A smirk played across Alec's lips as he finally looked over at his sister.

"Only four, actually," he replied. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Well I need to get laid, so I'm going," she straightened up. "You need to get laid too," she hinted before she backed away. Alec rolled his eyes as his sister ended up between two guys, grinding against both of them. His eyes went back to Clary, who was now in a much more interesting position. The guy she was with had manoeuvred them into a corner. They were still dancing, but it was slower, and Alec could see the guys hands were playing with the hem of her dress. Clary's hands covered his, quickly pulling them back up to her waist, turning around in his arms so that she was facing the dance floor—and Alec. Their eyes met and he saw the way Clary's face reacted to him.

Despite the alcohol in her system, he knew that wasn't the reason behind the glaze in her eyes.

She was turned on.

And that knowledge made arousal shoot through Alec's body.

He wasn't sure when the sixteen year old that had started off as an annoying tag along had become an eighteen year old woman that he couldn't tear his eyes away from. But when she bit her lower lip this time, it wasn't from nervousness. Her eyes were dancing as she did it, one of her hands slowly trailing over her thigh and then up her side.

She knew what she was doing to him.

"Fuck it," he grumbled under his breath, finishing off his drink and putting it down on a table. He made his way through the throngs of people, ignoring the two girls who tried to dance with him. When he made his way to Clary and her dance partner, she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. "Time to leave, Clary." She pursed her lips as she continued dancing, the guys hands splayed over her stomach, holding her flush against his body. Alec rolled his eyes before his hand snapped out and wrapped around her wrist, pulling her too him.

"What the hell, man?" The guy growled.

"She's leaving," Alec snapped back as he pulled Clary behind him, dragging her toward the exit. He stopped when Clary jerked her hand back.

"I don't want to leave yet," Clary stated, her expression challenging.

"Well I'm not gonna stay here and watch some guy who has no idea what he's doing grope your ass and tits," Alec shot back. Clary tilted her head to the side, taking a step closer to him until she was so close he could feel her breath playing over his lips.

"Well…You know what you're doing…Don't you, Alec?" Her voice was so soft he could barely hear her. One of her small hands slipped underneath his jacket, only the thin material of his shirt separating their skin from each other. He could already feel the heat from her hand seeping through his shirt. He narrowed his eyes down at her as her fingers dug into his side and she pressed her body hard against him.

"Babe, you have no idea what you're asking," Alec couldn't look away from her. Licking her lower lip slowly, blinking up at him with lust filled eyes, her breasts rising and falling rapidly—showing that her breathing had increased, the only sign that he was making her nervous.

He liked it.

"I do," Clary whispered, rising up on her tiptoes so that she could whisper in his ear. "And if you want me to leave, you better deliver." Alec's eyes flashed, the icy blue piercing into hers. A moment later, his lips were on hers with a bruising force. Clary gasped against the pressure, her lips parting in the process, and Alec's tongue invaded her mouth, moving hotly over hers. His hands circled her waist, almost lifting her clear off the ground as he held her tight against him. Arousal shot through her body, and she shivered underneath his touch, earning a smirk from Alec. He finally released her, although his hands steadied her as she stumbled, her legs feeling numb. As she opened her eyes, Alec had to use every ounce of self control he had not to attack her mouth again.

"Okay," she murmured. "I'll leave."

_I'm going to leave this as a oneshot at the moment, may add in the naughty scene later on._

_Drop a review, make me happy, encourage me to write more :)_


End file.
